


Come to the party with me, Potter

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Draco sweetens the deal for a reluctant Harry.





	Come to the party with me, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/9552.html#cutid1
> 
> Prompt: promises

“If you come with me to the party,” Draco’s sinful voice purred, “I swear I’ll be faster than your new broom flying downwind in a thunderstorm and we’ll be out of there in under an hour. I’ll ravish you in front of your friends and work colleagues, then drag you home, where I can thrust my tongue into every hole you have, tasting you until you’re so hard you’re  _writhing_. Begging me to fuck you senseless.”  
  
Harry felt his objections to the party wither.  
  
“Promises, promises,” he murmured softly.  
  
Draco smirked. “Do we have a deal?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
